


Familiar Indeed

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animals, Halloween, Magical Animals, Wammy's House (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Someone knows L's name, and it isn't from anyone he expected.
Series: 13 Haunted Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 3





	Familiar Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anonymous Tumblr prompt L and "It said my name."

Wammy’s was always a lovely place, at least the woods behind it were. Autumn had found its way to England and Watari suggested that L get out and enjoy the falling leaves and the crisp air that was pushing out the summer heat. With hands shoved in his pockets, the detective wandered around the yard until he made his way to the swing that hung from the old maple tree far beyond the line that the other children were never to cross, but rules and boundaries did not apply to L. Besides, it had been a few years since he could be considered a child, even longer since he had felt like one.

He flopped down on the swing, leaving his shoes beneath him as he tucked his legs up to his chest, holding on to the ropes that supported him.

Red and yellow leaves cushioned the ground, glimpses of green and brown peeking from between the scarlet and golden hues. The flowering hawthorn had long since dropped what few petals remained at the end of the summer, now a skeleton among the evergreens. Pumpkins flanked the steps to the back entrance of Wammy’s, known among the children as the "L door", but no one ever discussed it above a whisper.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been outside. He knew it had been a while, but just how long would remain a mystery. His thoughts were interrupted when just beyond his view, a black cat sauntered through the iron fence, thin and spry, the barrier meaning nothing to his sleek form. A brown oak leaf scraped across the cement walkway, and the feline couldn’t help but give it a bat before sticking its nose in the air, continuing his path straight to the detective sitting on the swing like a canary on its perch.

He approached like a dimensional shadow shifting through the yard, stopping at L’s sneakers. It flicked its tail in annoyance before settling down and wrapping it around his feet. Twitching his whiskers, he gazed his yellow-eyed stare up at him.

L looked at the animal, a hint of a smile coming to his lips. “Hello, cat.”

“Hello, L Lawliet.”

His steel-blue eyes widened, one eyebrow rising incredulously as he lowered his thumb from his lip. He swore it grinned at his amazement.

“…It said my name? Impossible. No one knows that, and you're an animal. How are you capable of such a feat?”

But the cat didn’t respond, just sat with one tooth peeking out from lips curled into a smile. The two stared at one another in silence until L unstretched his legs to give himself stability to pet the spectral creature, but before he could reach it, it rubbed against his jeans before vanishing into the woods.

Slipping his feet into his sneakers, he considered following the beast, but thought better of it. If lore had taught him anything, it was that you never let a magical creature lead you somewhere unknown.

Watari called into the backyard. “L, Scotland Yard is on the telephone. Would you like me to tell them you are indisposed?”

He ignored the question. “Watari, do you know of a black cat that lives around here? Perhaps a stray that frequents the playground seeking attention from the children?”

“No, L. I can’t say that sounds familiar.”

L smirked to himself. “Familiar indeed.”


End file.
